


Potter's Floating Head: The Aftermath

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: In their third year, during a Hogsmeade visit, Draco spied Harry's head floating in mid-air. What happens next? A very short one-shot starring everyone's two favorite Slytherins.





	Potter's Floating Head: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.
> 
> Author's Note: This takes place during the Prisoner of Azkaban book, when Harry's cloak slipped off his head while in Hogsmeade.

Draco was running full tilt back to the castle. True, he was startled when Potter's head appeared out of nowhere, just floating in midair; but he also knew that Potter wasn't allowed in Hogsmeade. He was going to tell the one teacher that would believe him and punish Potter as he deserved, his Head of House and godfather Severus Snape.

He raced down to the dungeons and reached the Potion Master's office. He opened the door without knocking and hurried up to the teacher's desk with an almost breathless "Severus!" escaping his lips.

Not startled at all by the appearance of one of his Slytherins, Severus laid his quill to the left of the essay he was grading and stoppered his ink well. His black eyes met Draco's almost panicked blue-grey ones. "What is it, Draco?"

"Potter...Hogsmeade...trouble," Draco panted.

"Take a deep breath and explain everything."

The silvery-blonde took a deep breath. "I was in Hogsmeade when I spotted Weasley by the Shrieking Shack. I thought he was alone so I walked over. I was standing there talking to Weasley when a huge mudball hit me in the back of the head. It'll take me forever to get the muck out of my hair! Then, I saw the most extraordinary thing! Potter's head floating in midair!" Draco glowered. "I know Potter isn't allowed in Hogsmeade."

Severus looked at the Malfoy heir. "Thank you, Draco. Go back to your dorm and take care of your hair, and I'll take care of Potter."

Draco scampered out of the office, and a minute later, Severus glided out of his office, heading upstairs. His pace quickened as he thought of punishing Potter. Figuring Potter might be near the statue of the one-eyed witch as he had caught him at that location earlier that very same day. Approaching the third floor corridor, Severus smirked in triumph as he spotted Potter in front of the very statue he had thought of.

Fin


End file.
